


They Say Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, Loud Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Artemis and Orion meet again in Chaldea, and the two lovers reunited decide on getting down to their usual habits without having to think twice about it.
Relationships: Artemis | Archer/Orion | Archer
Series: fate/kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 10





	They Say Heaven Is A Place On Earth

Artemis was always particular about things whenever they had sex, even when he had been alive. No penetrating her body, and always let her be the one in charge, were the rules which he had to live by, and Orion was more than happy to follow them if they meant being able to have sex with an actual Goddess. As it turned out, those rules continued into their existences as servants, leading to the situation which Orion was in now, with him laying down on the bed and Artemis riding his face, pushing her crotch down onto his lips so he could eat her out. 

Even though he couldn’t see her, his vision mostly blocked out, he could feel her, and she felt heavenly. His hands kept a firm grip on her ass, keeping her mostly in place even as she squirmed and grinded away on top of him. How he had missed touching her body like this, simply touching her. It was no wonder that she was a Goddess, all things considered, and he was the only man even allowed to lay his hands on her in this manner. 

“Keep going, my darling Orion! You’re doing so good,” Artemis’ moans carried throughout the room, and he wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard outside of it as well. They had always done this type of thing in forests and caves, where no one was sure to disturb them, and so they had never really had the need to be quiet whenever they fucked. Even if someone had heard them, though, neither Artemis nor Orion would even think of stopping, simply indulging in this pleasure that the two of them had so missed so badly.

Artemis’ praise simply made him even more eager to continue, so he set his sights on doing the best he possibly could and make her orgasm like she couldn’t believe it. Even though he could feel his cock being painfully ignored by the Goddess, he didn’t pay it any attention either, instead focusing solely on bringing Artemis even more pleasure as she sat on his face and screamed out praise for the way he handled her.

As his hands continued to grip her ass, he could feel her coming close, her voice quieting slightly as she switched praise with panting, her breath becoming heavy under the pleasure that Orion was bringing her. She had always been like this, and he found it rather cute - even though she was as loud as usual during sex as she always was, whenever she came close to orgasm like this she always changed her tune. She didn’t think he noticed, somehow, but he had - and although he wouldn’t point it out, he loved that about her.

When she had finally orgasmed, she didn’t get off of his face, instead falling down onto his chest, panting heavily, not saying a word for a while. Orion didn’t mind that, either, simply letting her recuperate, enjoying the feeling of the softness of her body pressed against his body, letting this quiet moment of respite last a while longer before they would continue to fuck the night away as loud as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
